A Dawn Of a new day
by Michalcorvak
Summary: Ash finds him self stranded in a world with 3 people who can help him get back home but on his way he'll find many dark secrets about who or what had kidnapped him and how will this plot unravel into one of the best crossovers of all time.
1. Chapter 1 The mysterious figure

**A/N: Okay I've been gone a while and I know that many people are wondering why I am starting over I am rebooting the fanfiction a lot of things have been going on and I decied to re boot it I still have plans on what worlds there are going to be so shut up and be happy. **

It was a peaceful time ash has been up to his usual self meeting new people in this new place called pallet town he at the age of five decided to wander off Delia his mother shouted "don't go to far son you know how I get worried about you ." Ash replied with "don't worry mom I won't go too far." Ash headed out into the town saying hi to many friends and running into Garry Oak "well, well, well if it isn't ashy boy what are you doing huh?" Ash who was on the ground after bumped into him growled "shut up Garry you know I don't like being called Ashy boy!" Garry huffed and said "well if you're wondering I am going traveling and won't be back in about 5 years " he sneered and said " it pays to have a grandfather in the Pokémon business! " He laughed and walked off.

Ash growled "Grrr that snot nosed Garry will get what's coming to him. He paused and cooled off . He then remembered why he was out he wanted to meet the new people who were playing the next house over Garry's he saw daisy and blushed bright red and passed her daisy giggled at the young ash and headed to the next house over two people were there a young 6 year old girl and younge 6 year old they both had black hair and there names were Myabi and Takeru however ash didn't know that and decided to meet them Myabi said excitedly " Alright you meanies put em up " Takeru chuckled evily and said "well you know I will " he then brought his wooden sward out .

Ash blurted out "whoa cool" the two noticed him Myabi was wearing a white t shirt and blue shorts while takeru was wearing a white collared shirt and short jeans Myabi noticed how cute ash was and went "Oh my arceaus your so cute she said so what's your name " Ash looked at the both of them ash was wearing a yellow t shirt with a red strip going down it and blue shorts "I'm ash ketchum" he said haply stairing at Myabi and Takeru "awe" said Myabi. Takeru introduced himself " Uh hi I'm Takeru A child hood friend of Myabi ." Ash smiled and said "I have a feeling we'll become great friends." The two insesestion said "agreed"

A year has passed ash was now 6 and Myabi was 7 and Takeru was 7 and they have became very good friend ash had decided while he was playing out side to confess to Myabi about how he felt. But then something happened. A man in a cloak was walking up to him Ash noticed a darkness was on that side it looked like a corridor a dark corridor the man reached out to ash and grabbed ashes hand ash tried moving and struggling he then shouted as they headed tward the portal "HELP TAKERU MYABI " no reply ash began to cry. "MOMMY HELP ME " delia who heard ash's crying voice a mile a way ran as fast as she could shouted "don't worry sweetie I'm coming !" and was almost there she saw the man who was hold ash's arm and dragining ash toward the portal . Delia almost got there and reached out her hand for ash Ash was crying and saying "MOMY MOMY HELP ME " and delia triped with tears in her eyes "NOOOOOO" and she began to cry as the portal dissapeard along with her son.

**A/N : Wow I never expected this to be this dark but hey when you have good righting skills you need to use them at your full potential anyways if your wondering what I am going for I am going for a Pokémon and birth by sleep crossover I want to do a nother fanfic too but it will take some time and be forewarned it will be a rated xxx so if your 18 for that one just readon if your not STOP READING IT but I know you'll ignore me so fine read away and it's the one after this one **


	2. Chapter 2: heroes can be born

**A/N: Sorry guys I've been super busy the past weeks by busy I mean doing homework and doing personal stuff like video games anyways here's the next thrilling chapter to my kingdom hearts and Pokémon crossover. **

As ash found found himself at a desolate wasteland he looked around and said "where am I and who are you" he said as he pointed at the at the old man. He lowered his hood the man was tan had yellow eyes and a goatee he had a white vest and belts on his right side and left side there were three on each side, he had black boots too. "ah I am master Xehanort I have simply taken you under my wing as an apprentice oh chosen one" He bowed to him . Ash looked at him questionably "and by taking me under your wing you mean kidnapping me right?"

Xehanort chuckled and said " how smart you are for a six year old" Ash got in fighting position and took out his wooden sward "I've been training with Takeru for 3 years and practically mastered every skill I think I can take a creep like you on"! He growled then looked Xehanort who was laughing and stopped speak " you really think you can obviously take me out an old naïve man okay go ahead and try." He said summing a key like blade it was shapped weirdly and had jagged edges in the middle it had a face like a lion Xehanort held its shaft and got ready ash got in fighting position.

He ran at Xehanort however Xehanort disappeared and reappeared and slashed at ash with his key blade knocking ash to the ground Xehanort chuckled "you really thought you could defeat me?" "Yea I kind of I thought I could" ash said. Xehanort smirked then helped him up and said "you need training I can teach you the powers of darkness and let you wheeled what I have a keyblade". Ash looked at him skeptically okay the six year old said.

For the next 3 years he was training ash in the arts of darkness till he taught him to create strange creatures . Xehanort chuckled and said "You did it again you've managed to impress me ." The nine year old looked at the creature "what should we call it?" Xehanort new exactly what to call it he said "how about Unversed … your final test is upon you oh chosen one you must use the powers of darkness to eliminate the creatures before you Ash you must prove your self worthy and take down the heartless." The heartless attacked ash he was betten up and kept getting attacked and said weakly "I cant." And shook his head .

Xeahnort shook his head "and hear I thought you were everything " he then struck his keyblade towards ash and with unlocking sound freed the darkness from his heart a tall boy about 5'9 the same height as ash however he was dissolving abit the boy had no mask on and was still asleep. Xehanort sighed and looked at ash who was unconscious he picked the boy up and headed through the dark corridor.

They were at an island and it was night out he put the boy on the branch and said "There you see an empty world like a prison I imagine you'll feel right at home." Meanwhile ash plunged into the dark depth of his heart and the cloak flew off him his shirt was off however he slowly landed on the platform. There was a voice that seemed far off it said **I'm a brand new heart**. Ash said "But this is…why are you in my heart?" The light brought me …I saw it shining in the distance and followed it here.

Ash nodded and said "Yea that's my light he said as he grinned but his grin faded …but my heart is fractured … And now the little I have left is fading away." **Then** **you should join your heart with mine. ** "Huh" Was ash's intelligent response. (The broken part of the area fills in) **Now are hearts have touched. Nothing else will fade away. And one day …you'll win back the part that already did.** Ash smiled "Right. Thanks " he said giving the invisible voice a thumbs up. **Its time to wake up now all we need to do is… **Ash looked up and said "open the door." (the blank light turns into a picture of ash as his 16 year old self with myabi on one circle takeru on the other and many unfimilliar faces and on the bottom of the picture oblivion and oath keeper were croosed like a skull and crossbones )

( The man turns to leave ,ash still resting rolls over and raises his hand. The man stops walking and looks behind him and turns around to look at ash.) 

(Ash's keyblae appeared in his hand and was oathkeeper)

"A keyblade?" Xehanort said astonished (Ash's keyblade glows and fires a light into the sky the man in the black coat smiles.)

**A/N: That should be enough even I am hooked this is going to be taken place before ven arrives however ash and ventus's stories wont be connected I have had this planned out from the beginning so stay tuned for what's next. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello just to let everyone know here is how old everyone is. I am really sorry for not Updating this chapter I got busy with school and my social life. **

**Ash : 6 years old**

**Terra: 14**

**Aqua: 14**

**Ventus :? **

Ash's eyes opened up slowly voices could be heard however his vision was still a blur a woman's voice could be heard though. "do you think he's alright Master Xehanort never out worked one of his students like this." …."calm down aqua I'm sure he's alright and you heard what Eraqus said he's under his eye "…."well aright I guess I can trust you Terra ".

His vision came too as he saw a girl with blue hair and blue clothing with reveling skin and a tan looking man who had samurai pants and had blue eyes and brown hair….."Huh …..Ngh " "hey he's coming to " aqua said "take it easy " Terra said . Ash looked at them both …."who…who are you?"

Aqua decided to say her name first, "I'm aqua I'm 16 years old" Terra looked at her questionably "what?" Aqua said Terra just stood there … he finally said "why did you tell him your age?" because I think we should let him get to know us fully inside….she blushed at him and out " Terra Smiled at her expression "you love him don't you " Aqua blushed bright red " n-no I don't " Terra shrugged "ok my name is Terra and I'm 16 what's yours?"

…He looked at them both quietly he said "I'm ash and I'm 9 years old " Terra bursted out into laughter while aqua looked at ash in shock "your 9 … and here I thought Xehanort was just kidding around anyways why don't I give a tour of the place"…ok ash said the two headed and she introduced him to master Earaqus . "ah so your awake nice to meet you I notified your mother and to tell her your all right I've explained everything to her you'd be happy to know that she's satisfied and not worried her self to death" " MY MOM ALMOST DIED!?" "Master" aqua said in a harsh tone "hes only 9 " he nodded "yet he should be able to know that his mother worried about him…" he sighed "she's fine don't you worry ash my name is Eraqus your new instructor" ash calmed down … "As in a camp instructor? Because I've just gone to summer camp at professor oaks place ."

"umm" Eraqus looked at him questionably " not in the slightest you see my pupuls are being trained to become keyblade masters its hard work and it takes a lot of time and dedication…do you think you have what it takes to become a keyblade warrior?" Ash thought about it the 6 year old was intelligent enough for the skills he just saved a girl from a Beedrill so he should be confident enough to train here Aqua was blushing at him and giving him a signal to say yes by nodding her head ash looked in her direction he shrugged alright ! I'll do it . Aqua smiled with glee

For the next two years ash terra and aqua have bonded quite nicely and the friendships shine bright ash would always cheer terra or aqua up if they did something wrong and coax them into traing some more . " Hey ash theres a new visitor at the the door wanna come and visit him " Terra said who was now 16. Nah ash said . I'm fine I have to keep practicing …. He held the wooden keyblade and shouted "METEOR"… Both Terra and Aqua looked at ash. " Grrr " he growled and threw the wooden keyblade "I cant even cast the most powerful spell yet I can do everything else right " he thought. Aqua sweatdropped "are you sure ash?" The eight year old responded with "I'm fine " the two went on inside.

**A/N: Once again I am really sorry for not getting this up sooner I love you all and I hope you all enjoy the read. **


End file.
